Immortal
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A story about The Fault in Our Stars


"Immortal"

It was raining cats and dogs. After coming home back from the meeting of the three kids talking about the funeral at church, Hazel felt so tired and grieved for what she's going to face not soon later. She got out the key from her pocket and unlocked the door, she suddenly felt dizzy, not the kind of normal dizzy but felt like seeing stars. She slowly walked into her messy that hasn't tidied for almost two weeks, she bounced down on the bed filled with dirty clothes. That midnight, she rolled on the bed, she can't stop thinking about the things that she and her first boyfriend had been through and the funeral of his not soon later. Every time when she think of this, she feels afraid and worried. She coughed so hard for a while and heard the ringing from her phone, she hardly see the word Augustus on the phone that shows in the dark. It was…Augustus? She quickly pressed the button and heard the sick but with an exited voice from the other side of the phone. "Gus! Why are you calling me this late? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Remember what the doctor said? You should rest more and…" "No! I'm calling you just to let you know that Peter Van Houten had found a doctor called Billy who can cure my heart cancer using the latest techniques, you know what that means? That means, I'm not DYING! And we won't have that stupid and horrible funeral. "Really?" Hazel wiped her tears and smiled. She couldn't believe what she heard. She could hardly breathe with her oxygen tank, and she just kept coughing on the other side of the phone. "Are you OK?" asked Augustus. "Its fine, you know…" After Hazel hang off the phone, this was the first time but perhaps the last time she can sleep so comfort on the bed…

Next day morning 10 o' clock, Hazel woke up feeling her body so heavy. She called her mother to help her up. Her face was red as an apple and her body was so hot. Not very soon, her mother found out that she had a 40 degrees fever. She told her mom that she actually feel even harder to breathe with the oxygen tank these days, she felt like her lung cancer had grew worse. Her mother brought her to the Local hospital to check Hazel if her lung cancer. The doctor was shocked when she saw the cancer that once grow inside Hazel's lung grew much larger. The antibiotic does not even affect the cancer cell spreading in her body. Since Augustus tried to call Hazel on phone but no reply, he knew that something was wrong and so contacted Hazel's mother. After he notice what happened to Hazel, he was yelling his parents to bring him to her.

Laying on the patient bed waiting for going into the ICU, Hazel doesn't even feel nervous since she had been in there thousands of times, her soul was yelling for freedom in her heart. She stared out at the window at the dark, raining sky, and then looked over at her mother, who is sitting beside her all the time. She smiled at her, and she smiled back. They can always know what the others wanted to say without using too much word. "HAZEL!" cried Augustus, who came in the room rolling his wheel chair. "What happened to you?" "It's nothing, just need to do a little surgery, then I'll be all right." she tried to make a smile. "Hey! Know what, these day with my sickness, I usually pass the time by watching something funny and interesting. How about let's watch Simpson the movie or Family Guy that doctor Billy suggested me?" "Good idea!' Then they watched the movies in the quiet but a happy last time...

Before going into the ICU, Hazel and Augustus had a hug and a fly kiss since Hazel was having the oxygen mask on. After Hazel went into the ICU, Augustus waited all the time outside of the door with Hazel's mom, their heart pumps so hard every second. Every seconds are like a huge challenge for them. After 5 hours of waiting outside, one of the doctor came out from the ICU. With a heavy and nervous heart, they rushed up to the doctor and asked for the situation. The doctor lowered and shook his head, obviously, Hazel is no more cure anymore, and she is dying. Augustus was threatened, he couldn't believe all these things are really happening. He suddenly feel guilty for Hazel of how she was the one who was always cheering for him when he was sick on the bed. The doctor said, "She still have perhaps 6 hours alive, you can go in and see her now."

Augustus suddenly think of the fairy tales that he had heard before about how the prince kissed Snow White princess and she was alive and they lived happily after all. How he wish all these are real, but he never tried so how could he know it won't happen? He walked upon to the bed where Hazel was still sleeping on and he tried to kiss her. His heart stopped beating right at that moment, and he fell of just beside Hazel.

At the funeral two weeks later, it's a special funeral. It's a funeral just for them. The two of them are hand in hand, far away from the pain, flying to a place they had never been. It's a place full of joy, a place only for them two...


End file.
